millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome!!
Welcome!! is an original song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY series. It is performed by 765 MILLION ALLSTARS separated into 10 units. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Minna wa ni natte Te o kasanete FAITO OO! Akogare no butai Harikitte kimi no moto e! Iza chikadzuku dokidoki Hiza chotto gakugaku!? Daijoubu! Dakishimete a-ge-ru Sukima kara no kirakira Suki nano wakuwaku! Kimi no koe ga kikoeru Te o tsunaide issho ni hashire! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kagayaku SUTEEJI Mou zekkouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Welcome!!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni Me ippai senobi shite Te o furu kimi to HAI TACCHI! Fumishimeru butai Konna ni mo tanoshii nante! Itsunomanika norinori Tobikkiri UINKU Kokoro kome odoreru no mi-te-te Kimi no koe no ENERUGII Watashi no FURU PAWAA! Minna de hitotsu dakara Iki awasete issho ni tobou! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kirameku BORUTEEJI Mou saikouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Thank You!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni One-two-three-four! Kono omoi zenbu One-two-three-four! Utaou odorou hashagou motto Ano toki o koete... One-two-three-four! Hai, POOZU! Kimi to HAI! Hai, POOZU! Atarashii ichi PEEJI Saa yukou One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Welcome!!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kagayaku SUTEEJI Mou zekkouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Thank You!" zutto Watashi no takaramono |-| Kanji= みんな　輪になって 手を重ねて　ファイト　オー！ 憧れの舞台 はりきって　君のもとへ！ いざ　近づく　ドキドキ ひざ　ちょっと　ガクガク！？ 大丈夫！抱きしめて　あ・げ・る♪ スキマからの　キラキラ 好きなの　ワクワク！ 君の声が　聞こえる 手をつないで　一緒に　走れ！ READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ 輝くステージ もう　絶好調！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Welcome!!」君に もっと　届きますように めいっぱい　背伸びして 手を振る君と　ハイタッチ！ 踏みしめる舞台 こんなにも　楽しいなんて！ いつの間にか　ノリノリ とびっきり　ウインク 心こめ　踊れるの　見・て・て♪ 君の声の　エネルギー 私の　フルパワー！ みんなでひとつだから 息あわせて　一緒に　飛ぼう！ READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ きらめく　ボルテージ もう　最高潮！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Thank You!」君に もっと　届きますように 1・2・3・4! この思い　全部 1・2・3・4! 歌おう　踊ろう　はしゃごう　もっと あの時を　こえて… 1・2・3・4! はい、ポーズ！ 君と　ハイ！ はい、ポーズ！ 新しい1ページ さあ　ゆこう 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Welcome!!」君に もっと　届きますように READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ 輝くステージ もう　絶好調！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Thank You!」ずっと 私の宝物 |-| English= Everyone, make a circle, pile our hands, and fight on! On the stage we've dreamed of, I'll eagerly go to your side! It's getting closer, my heart's beating fast But my knees are shaking a bit!? It's fine! I'll hug-you-tight♪ Light glitters from the opening I love this excitement! I can hear your voice Now, let's join hands and run! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! This sparkling stage is in perfect form! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Welcome!!"s to reach you more and more! Stretching with all my might and waving my hand to give you a hi-five! I never knew standing on the stage could be this fun! Before I knew it, I was in high spirits! Giving our best winks Watch our dancing with all-you-got♪ The energy from your voice is my full power! Everyone is all one, so let's sync up and soar together! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! The sparkling voltage is already at its highest! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Thank you!"s to reach you more and more! One-two-three-four! With all our feelings One-two-three-four! Sing, dance, and have more fun To reach that time... One-two-three-four! Ready, pose! With you! Ready, pose! It's a brand new page Come on, let's go! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Welcome!!"s to reach you more and more! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! This sparkling stage is in perfect form! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! These overflowing "Thank you!"s will forever be my treasure Trivia Every recording of Welcome!! has spoken lines during the "この思い　全部" bridge. They are unique to each idol performing, and are, in order: *Hibiki: "Mensore!" *Yayoi: "U~uu! Everyone!" *Iori: "Get serious, okay?" *Ami: "Yep, yep, just like that!" *Ritsuko: "Now, I'm shining!" *Mirai: "Welcome!" *Yuriko: "O, spirits of the wind!" *Mizuki: "Everyone here is my friend." *Anna: "Cheer me on!" *Tsubasa: "Thanks, everyone!" *Serika: "Are you all pumped up~?" *Akane: "I can still keep going!" *Reika: "Wasanboooon!" *Shiho: "I won't hesitate anymore." *Shizuka: "You're not alone!" *Matsuri: "It's starting!" *Emily: "I'm partial to this~" *Julia: "Come with me!" *Fuka: "I mustn't be embarrassed!" *Chihaya: "Let me hear your voice." *Nao: "Allllright, let's do this!" *Arisa: "A-R-I-S-A!!!” *Noriko: "I love you all!!" *Momoko: "Is it okay if I hold your hand?" *Haruka: "Ehehe, this is fun..." *Tamaki: "Let's play, everyone!" *Umi: "Abs, back, pecs!" *Miya: "Hip, hip, hooray!" *Megumi: "If it's us, we can do it!" *Kotoha: "Blaaaaaze uuuuup!!" *Makoto: "You're special to me." *Ayumu: "I-It's embarrassing...!" *Azusa: "Oh my, ufufu~" *Kana: "I loooove you!!" *Yukiho: "Yaaaaaay~!!!" *Iku: "Everyone, let's go!" *Mami: "I'll show you my serious side!" *Minako: "Wahhoi!" *Hinata: "Everyone is my friend~" *Konomi: "Well done, everyone!" *Subaru: "Thanks for everything!" *Sayoko: "I'm happy!" *Tomoka: "As God wills..." *Chizuru: "Watch me until the very end." *Miki: "Miki's determined... Afuu." *Elena: "It's a carnival!" *Rio: "Let's go with sex appeal~!" *Roco: "Roconize!" *Karen: "It... It's okay! I can do this!" *Takane: "There seems to be no problem." *Tsubasa (THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 solo version): "This outfit is so cute!" "Watch carefully, 'kay?" "I'm glad I met everyone~" "Let's have fun with all we've got~" "Thanks, everyone~!" CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Legenddays) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Otome storm!) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: CRESCENDO BLUE) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: ETERNAL HARMONY) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: RICOTTA) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: BURNING GIRL) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: BIRTH) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: MIXNUTS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: MILKY WAY) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: ARRIVE) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Ibuki Tsubasa) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: 765PRO ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Nanao Yuriko) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming! (sung by: 765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Kousaka Umi) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics